Kikiri Boo Shippuden
by javipozos
Summary: Cuando todo parece perdido, un héroe rubio aparecerá para salvar al mundo, pero...¿por qué luce como un pollo y nadie se da cuenta? Kikiri Boo ataca en el Mundo Shinobi.


Kikiri Boo Shippuden

Opening

Dime tú, Kikiri Boo.  
¿Por qué no eres un pollo más normal?  
Usas disfraces, quieres ser humano.  
No eres hombre, eres Kikiri Boo.

Kok-kok.

Era la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi y el Tsukuyomi Infinito ya había sido lanzado a todo el mundo. Kaguya resurgió cuando Zetsu Negro traicionó a Madara y usó el chakra de los atrapados en el sueño profundo para que la extraterrestre recuperara su inmenso poder.  
Después de una batalla inicial, Naruto y Sasuke fueron separados en dos dimensiones de la mujer. Para su buena suerte, el Uchiha fue rescatado por Sakura y Obito de la zona desértica usando Amenotejikara.

-¿Dónde está Naruto?-preguntó Sasuke curioso.

-Debe estar peleando contra Kaguya-señaló Obito muy agotado.

En ese momento, la extraterrestre salió de su Yomotsu Hiratsa y sonreía malévolamente mientras un sujeto rubio salía con Kakashi en la espalda, aunque lucía extraño.  
Para empezar sus ojos del Modo Sabio y el Modo Kurama estaban algo deformes ya que estaban más grandes de los normal y su mirada parecía torpe. Tenía una cola de plumas muy extraña y tenía unas patas de pollo muy gruesas. Lo peor de todo es que su cuerpo estaba repleto de plumas y bestia una camisa amarilla con el Modo Kurama.

-¡NARUTO, QUE BUENO QUE ESTÁS BIEN!-dijo Sakura aliviada.

-Kok-kok-respondió extrañamente Naruto...o al menos parecía ser él.

-¿Ese sujeto quién es?-preguntó Zetsu extrañado.

-¿Cómo que quién es? Es el héroe de Konoha y el hijo del legendario Cuarto Hokage-dijo Kakashi enojado.

-El Salvador del Mundo y el que defendió a Konoha de muchas amenazas-alegó Sakura.

-Y mi archirrival-agregó Sasuke.

-Kok-kok-afirmó el dudoso Naruto.

-¡ES UN POLLO GIGANTE!-exclamó Zetsu Negro.

-No noto la diferencia-mencionó Kaguya seria.

-¡MADRE, TIENE QUE CREERME! ¡ESE NO ES NARUTO, ES UN POLLO DISFRAZADO!-decía alterado el ente malvado.

La batalla contra Kaguya continuaba y por un extraño motivo los movimientos de Naruto era raros e inusuales.

-¡KOK KOOOOOK!-exclamó Naruto y empezó a picotear a la Ôtsutsuki.

-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ, MORTAL!-se quejaba la Diosa Conejo.

-Ataque picotazo Uzumaki, así que guardabas ese movimiento de Taijutsu especial-decía impresionado Kakashi.

Sasuke iba a rematar con su Chidori a la Ôtsutsuki pero esta cambió las condiciones de la batalla y soltó sus cabellos para ahuyentarlos.

-Kok kok-cacareó el "Uzumaki".

-Así es Naruto, debemos adoptar otra estrategia-asintió el Uchiha.

-¿Como puede mi madre ser apaleado por un miserable pollo?-maldijo Zetsu viendo a Kaguya en problemas.

En ese instante, Sasuke desplegó su Susanoo Perfecto Estabilizado y Naruto desplegó el Modo Kurama...o al menos eso parecía porque el chakra del Uzumaki tenía la forma de una gallina gigante en vez de un Zorro de Nueve Colas.

-El Modo Kurama de Naruto ha evolucionado, debe ser obra del Sabio de los Seis Caminos-determinó Obito asombrado.

-¡¿QUE NO VEN QUE ES UN POLLO?!-reclamaba Zetsu a todo el mundo.

Del pico de la forma Kurama pollo salía la Bola de Bestia con Cola con todo el chakra que pudo y se lo lanzó a la alienígena, que recibió todo el impacto y esta se vio envuelta en una terrible explosión.

-Al fin la mató, bien hecho Naruto-celebró Sakura animada.

De repente, salió Kaguya del humo negro muy lastimada y furiosa porque eso le dolió por lo que Naruto iba a pagar esta osadía.

-¡MUERE, HUMANO!-.

En ese instante, una Bola de Bestia con Cola salió de las manos de la Ôtsutsuki y se la lanzó a toda velocidad al Uzumaki que no pudo esquivarla.

-¡KOK KOOOOOOOOOK!-se escuchó el grito de Naruto.

-¡NARUTO!-exclamaron todos en shock.

Después de un gran momento de suspenso, el humo se despejó y se veía que Naruto estaba debilitado. En ese instante, Kaguya quiso rematarlo y lanzó uno de sus Huesos Ceniza de Mutuo Asesinato directo al rubio. Él lo esquivó apenas, pero su vestimenta fue rasgada y su cabello salió volando graciosamente.

-¡¿QUE CARAJOS?!-chilló Sakura traumada.

-¿Cómo no vimos que no es Naruto?-mencionó Kakashi intrigado.

-Incluso mi Rinnegan no pudo detectarlo-maldijo Sasuke molesto.

Ante su vista, se reveló que Zetsu Negro tenía toda la razón y que no era el verdadero Naruto Uzumaki sino un pollo gigante que cacaraqueaba a nombre de Kikiri Boo.

-Kok Kok-decía el pollo a los chicos.

-¡¿COMO UN POLLO PUDO HUMILLAR A LA GRAN KAGUYA?! No te perdonaré esta humillación-declaró la madre de todo el chakra.

En ese instante, la diosa conejo empezó a perseguir a Kikiri Boo mientras que este huía por su vida.

-¡KOK KOOOOOOOOOOK!-pedía auxilio el pollo.

-Nosotros también queremos hacerlo picadillo por engañarnos-exclamaron el resto de los ninjas aumentando el ritmo de la huida del pollo.

-¡KOK KOOOOOOOOOK!-cacaraqueó con más miedo Kikiri Boo.

-¡SE LOS DIJE, ES UN POLLO GIGANTE!-dijo furioso Zetsu Negro.

En otro lugar, Naruto estaba paseándose extrañado en la Dimensión de Hielo sin saber que ocurría desde que fue congelado y después de que se salió la alienígena desapareció con Kakashi.

-Una ayudita, de veras-decía asustado el Uzumaki.

Ending  
Dime tú, Kikiri Boo.  
¿Por qué no eres un pollo más normal?  
Usas disfraces, quieres ser humano.  
No eres hombre, eres Kikiri Boo.

Kok-kok.

Nota de autor: Gracias por seguir mis fics. Estoy abierto a hacer one shots graciosos de este tipo así que me gustaría sugerencias...solo que no afecte Naruhina.


End file.
